


Call Waiting

by zran



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018)
Genre: Cute, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, bens a bit useless, joes a shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 09:26:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16951398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zran/pseuds/zran
Summary: Ben confides in Joe regarding his worries about getting into a relationship after his last one ended, but that's possibly not the best idea when Ben is wildly hopeless with technology.





	Call Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> Lol wtf is this?

Ben was driving in the car on the way to get some groceries when his radio dimmed down and was replaced by a ringing. He looked down to see that it was you calling. He grinned softly and hit the accept button on his steering wheel, the ringing stopping and a fuzzy, crackling sound taking over. 

"Hello!" He chirped, an obvious smile in his voice. 

"Hi!" You sing-songed back. "Where are you? The quality is terrible" you laughed. 

"I'm in the car. I just finished on set and I'm stopping at Sainsburys to get some dinner before I come over. Do you want anything?" He replied 

"Oh no, I'm fine. Just calling to make sure everything was alright. You said you were coming over at 6; I thought you might have ditched me for your cooler friends." 

"Yeah. Filming fan a little overtime - sorry I didn't mention." He said quickly. "What do you mean cooler friends?" He laughed. "You're the coolest friend I've got" he replied, making you blush a little. 

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever!" You laughed. "I'll see you soon?" You questioned. 

"Yeah. See you soon." He called back before pressing this end call button on the steering wheel. Almost immediately, another call came through on Ben's radio - it was Joe. He quickly pressed accept. 

"Hey Joe; what's up?"

"I've been trying to call you for like 10 minutes. What were you doing?" He said in an over the top, annoyed tone. Ben chuckled, knowing over the top was Joe's style. 

"Sorry man. (Y/N) called." Ben replied. The was a moment of silence, but Ben could tell that Joe had a grin on his face. 

"(Y/N), hey? The same (Y/N) we were chatting about today?" He chuckled. 

"Yes, Joe. That (Y/N). I'm going to her place tonight. We're gonna watch some movies and hang out." 

"Hmmm" Joe responded, the sound of a grin on his face, reverberating through his voice. "Interesting... Got any other plans. Maybe some truth or dare... A little confessional?" He teased. 

"No!" Ben answered quickly, dragging out the "oooos". "We literally just discussed this..." He began, before his phone began ringing again. Why did everyone in his life feel the need to call him when he's just trying to go to Sainsburys! He looks down and sees that it's you calling again. 

"Ooh. Mr popular. Who is it?" Joe chuckled. Ben sighed, knowing how Joe would tease him when he told him it was you. 

"It's (Y/N)" he muttered. Joe just let out a soft giggle. "I'm just gonna put her on hold for a second..." He trailed off, pressing a few buttons before letting out a soft sigh. "Okay... What was I saying?" He said, a bit overwhelmed. 

"You were saying that we've discussed how despite really like (Y/N), you refuse you do anything about it... Because you're a coward". He said confidently, chuckling through the last part. Ben rolled his eyes, letting out a laugh himself. 

\-----  
You had called Ben to see if he wanted you to get some cheese and dips ready for when he came over, seeing as he was clearly taking his time. You had called and after a few rings there was some button pressing sounds and then the same poor quality crackling as before. "Okay.... What was I saying?". You heard. What a weird greeting when you've just called someone. You looked down at your phone and saw the contact images for both Ben and Joe. You realised that you were in a three way call with the two of them, and figuring that Ben probably didn't mean to do that, you decided to stay silent.  
\-----

"I'm not a coward!" He defended. "I'm just a bit apprehensive" he mumbled, clearly nervous. 

"Yes." Joe replied quickly. "And apprehensive coward!" He beckoned, laughed. Joe had such a wicked sense of humour. You loved hearing him joke around and you had to hold in your own laughter. 

"Joe!" Ben whined. "You know why I don't want to get involved with her!" Your face dropped. Didn't want to get involved? So Ben didn't like you the way that you liked him.... But didn't want to get involved? What does that even mean? Not like you're some kind of gang? Unless you and your two dogs count as a gang... Which it should. You frowned and considered hanging up before they continued, but you couldn't help but want to desperately find out why Ben didn't like you. 

"Yeah. Yeah. Because you're not ready for another relationship. Blah blah blah" Joe said, mocking Ben in a deep British accent. Ben let out a hefty sigh and made a noise as if he was going o try and rebut, but Joe cut him off. "Benjamin..." He began. 

"You know that's not my name." Ben interrupted. 

"Benjamin..." Joe continued, regardless. "Girls like (Y/N) do not come around everyday; and considering how you've told us how you feel about her.... I'd suggest you hurry up and tell her before she finds another fine looking gentleman to watch movies and eat dip with!" He exclaimed dramatically. You let out a grin, trying to stifle your laughter so that you wouldn't get caught out. 

"But, I just don't think I'm ready!" He said quickly. "I was in a serious relationship for eight... Nearly nine years! I dont want to be moving too fast!" He said quickly, and you could hear the seriousness in his voice. You bit your lip and frowned slightly. 

"Ben, how much do you like (Y/N)?" He questioned. 

"A lot" he mumbled, almost inaudible. 

"I can't hear you!!!" Joe sang loudly into the phone. Ben let out a hearty groan.

"I said a lot! Okay? Is that what you wanted? I like her a lot! I like her more than I think I've ever liked anyone before in my life. She makes me feel safe! Do you know what that's like? To just look at someone and feel safe? Like nothing has ever or will ever matter because you found the one person who can make everything right again? Sure! She's literally the only person who's made me feel good about myself since Kat and I broke up and maybe I like spending time with her a little bit too much, but Joe, it's not that easy! What if she doesn't like me back? What if I confess to her that I desperately adore her and what to spend everyday waking up next to her and she laughs in my face? Huh? And then what? I lose her? I'm not losing another one, Joe. You can forget it! I'd rather never tell her how I feel than risk losing her. At least we'd be on the same page!" He replied, almost yelling, a sense of breathlessness in his voice. There was a moment of silence - of stillness. After a few moments, Joe answered, that obvious grin back in his voice. 

"Why don't you ask her?" 

"I just told you Joe!" Ben began, seemingly ready to go on another rant. 

"No, Ben. Like ask her right now..." He replied, the smile sounding even grander.

"Yeah. Okay, Joe? Just tap morse code out on the steering wheel? She'll definitely get that one! Or scream it into the heavens perhaps!?" He snapped.

"Or into your car phone?" Joe chuckled. 

"What?" Ben muttered, clearly over Joe's jokes and sarcasm at this point. 

"Hi (Y/N)." Joe grinned. There was that silence again. Part of you was too scared to answer; was Ben going to be mad that you were just eavesdropping. You had accustomed yourself to staying quiet so the two men wouldn't realise you were there... And Joe had known the whole time. After was felt like forever, but was likely only a few seconds, you lightly cleared your throat and nervous uttered. 

"Hi Joe... Hi Ben" you grinned. Bens mouthed dropped open, and you could just imagine the Crimson blush on his cheeks. You wanted to say something else, just to bring Ben back to earth, but luckily Joe was far more eager than you two. 

"Earth to Ben!" He called. 

"(Y/N)... Did you hear... Everything?" He questioned nervously 

"Everything!" Joe sung before you had a chance to reply. You could tell he was grinning like an idiot. 

"Everything..." You repeated, far less obnoxiously, but a smile still so ready across you face. 

"(Y/N), I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to hear that. I totally get if you're freaked out. I'm so sorry!" Ben rambled. 

"Ben, it's okay! Really it's fine." You began. You thought about this next bit for a second. You pondered for moment, before deciding it was the right thing to do. "I... I feel the same way. I really like you" you said softly, now also smiling like an idiot.

"Really?" Ben said softly, clear shock in his voice. 

"Really" you replied happily. 

"Really really!" Joe butted in. You couldn't help but laugh, having almost forgotten that Joe was there. 

"Joe!" Ben snapped. "Did you know about this?" He said quizzically. 

"I had a hunch" Joe chuckled. "But this worked out much better than the plan I had. I was going to lock myself in a cupboard, Roger Taylor style until you two agreed to go on a date." He chuckled. You both chuckled in return. 

"(Y/N)... Should we umm... Talk?" Ben muttered after a little while. 

"Yeah... We should" he chuckled softly. "But how about you hurry up and get over here and we can talk in person!" You demanded jokingly. Ben chuckled. 

"Okay! Okay! Sorry. I'll just run in now and then I'll be five minutes away!" 

"Yeah! Good idea!" Joe added. "Easier to get frisky if you're together!" He joked. 

"Joe!" You both replied. 

"Sorry!" Joe chuckled. "You two have a goodnight. I wanna hear all about it... Well not /all/ about it" he laughed, before disconnecting from the phone call. Ben chuckled softly. 

"Well, (Y/N)... I guess..." He started. 

"Ben." You cut him off. 

"Yeah?" He replied sweetly. 

"Go inside the God damn grocery store." You replied bluntly. 

"Oh yeah. Sorry!" He chuckled. "See you soon!" He called as he hung up and got his stuff out the car to go inside. You put you phone down beside you, and humongous smile on your face. Did that just happen? You let out a small laugh and walked to the kitchen, realising you'd completely forgot to ask Ben if he wanted cheese and dips.


End file.
